


【2top】味觉失调

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【2top】味觉失调

和知名主持人住在同一屋檐下究竟是件好事还是坏事。

“一，要会做饭。”房东先生竖起一根手指，“租金可以少付，条件是你要负责做饭。”

尾花阅读着那密密麻麻的合租条款。他对这种事了解甚少，却从来也没听过合租要签一个长达六页纸的条款，怕是比婚前协议还要复杂。

“嗯，就像刚刚和你自我介绍的那样，我是个厨师。”

“二，要擅长保密。”房东先生又竖起一根手指，“之后我会另拿一份保密协议来给你签。”

盯着他的手背，尾花有些想把那只手翻过来，但最终没敢。

“我以为在这个协议里有就可以了。不过没关系，我会签的。”

“三，不探究和干预对方的生活。”房东先生竖起了三根手指，虽然还是手背，但总归是比两根好多了，“我不会问你是做什么的——你的自我介绍其实是多余的。”

这句话是废话，尾花后来想。是在房东先生率先逾距问了“你的饭店叫什么，要不要我在广播上给你宣传一下”之后。

六页纸的条款，实际上并不多。尾花脑子里幻想的婚前协议也不存在，除却房东先生一些私人的要求以外，其余均是关于租房押金、水电、安保，一些全世界租房合同皆有的东西。于是房东先生私有的一套高级公寓，就这么分出去了一间卧室和大半个厨房。

回想是如何能和这个知名主持人兼房东先生勾搭上的，不过是凑巧在网上看见了物美价廉的合租信息。是房东运气好，想找个做饭的就招到了厨师；还是尾花自己运气好，囊中羞涩时还能随时卖艺，尾花也不敢说。

————————————————

房东先生有时碍于工作上的和麻将馆中的一些交情，外食的次数和在家吃饭的次数其实不相上下。尾花先前对于自己晚饭时间要留在饭店而不能给房东做晚饭的担心，在一段时间的磨合之后也得到了很好的解决。也多亏了房东先生没什么人气却意外齐全的厨房设备，只能感叹第二次工业革命给人类带来了新的生活，而第三次工业革命又再次给予其升华。

肉、炸物、碳水化合物，能填满房东先生并使其愉悦的东西不外乎那几种。法餐厨师几次调制自己常用的酱汁被皱眉之后，就一直老实地配合着房东的口味。

“重现这个味道。”这天喝得晕乎乎的房东从麻将馆带回来半份炒饭。

将房东扒得差不多了塞进被窝里安顿好的尾花，把那半份炒饭当了夜宵。那也是尾花第一次踏足房东的主卧。

次日房东失了忆。

“我记得我昨晚是不是带回来半份炒饭？”

“你记错了。”早起扔掉了垃圾袋的尾花如是说。

房东先生看着面前白瓷碟里的小面包，面露菜色。厨子其实摸透了，比起面包他更喜欢拉面，比起鹅肝他更喜欢炸猪排，如果有好吃的烧肉他能吃下十合米饭。

“怎么样？是准备在餐厅上市的新品。”

房东看起来勉为其难地咬了一口，面包确实小，这一口就下去了一半。他含糊地夸了两句有的没的，一口把剩下的面包吃进了嘴里，又咽下一大口牛奶。

“我想吃拉面。”

尾花撇了撇嘴，转过身，端出一碗拉面。

————————————————

“你的饭店叫什么？”

周六的尾花依旧要上班。房东问出这个问题的时候，尾花正对着房东放在玄关的全身镜整理衬衫的领口。

“怎么了，想去关照一下么？”

“完全没有。”尾花看见他努了努嘴，“我的意思是，”两声干咳，“我可以在广播上给你宣传一下。”

不怎么宽裕的厨子想想不怎么宽裕的饭店，连连摆手。

“您的广告费也太贵了。”

况且您也给不出什么正经的评价。他把这句话吞进了肚子里。

晚上厨子打烊时，房东先生也下班了——他在周六晚上有固定的广播节目。尾花开门的时候，坐在沙发上，没有看往常会回看五六次的电视节目，而是对着茶几上的笔记本愁眉不展。

“你也嫌弃我的食评吧？”房东不怀好意地发问。

“也？”尾花找准了重点。

“被经纪人提醒了……”仿佛尾巴都耷拉下来一般的失落，和尾花解释了前情。缘是过几天要做美食节目，经纪人叮嘱他做好准备，别总是用评论大分量中华料理以及和食的方式来评价那些“贵又少”的料理。

听到“贵又少”这个描述，尾花断定不是经纪人的原话。

“也没必要做什么准备啊。说起来食物这种东西，只有发自内心的评价才有价值吧。”尾花把从饭店带回来的东西码进了房东的冰箱。

“况且我喜欢看你吃东西的样子，看起来很幸福哦。”

“说这样的话……”房东难为情地摸了摸鼻子，“你是我的粉丝吗？”

“是啊。”他不假思索地说。

后来尾花用和麻将馆味道一样的炒饭敲开了不擅长与粉丝同处一室的房东的主卧房门。

————————————————

Pro意识——主持人引以为傲的特质，也是他能够顺利完成每一场采访和每一期节目的必要条件。在新的美食特番中也不例外。

比如他在品尝面包时想象着某位面无表情坐在嘉宾席的大粉丝的手指被厨子包进了面团里烤熟，齿间咀嚼的味道都变得更香一些。

从演播室回到家，中居独自一人吃完了厨子兼房客先生留在冰箱里两人份的烧肉盖饭，然后把刚刚从饭店的庆功宴回来的房客拦在了门口。

“你居然不告诉我？”指的是厨子明知道要上这个节目却任由他烦恼的事情。

房客先生并不急着进门，他若无其事地掏出纸袋里的鲷鱼烧吃了起来。

“一做饭二保密三不探究不干预，我都做到了。”他嘴里含着食物，声音听起来不大正经，但仍旧慢慢悠悠，清清楚楚。

“你要当先逾距的那一个吗？”他语带笑意，实际上也真的笑了起来。

空气仿佛凝固了，至少某一个人的脑子是。

直到那个人恼羞成怒地把另一个人拉进门。

“你给我进来！”


End file.
